This invention relates to tube or pipe construction in general and, in particular, to a new and useful apparatus and process for the production of a plastic tube provided with a ribbon- or wire-type reinforcement spiral, comprising, a relatively hard, in particular, a thermoplastic or elastomeric material, wherein, the reinforcement spiral is wound onto a relatively soft inner tube and is physically joined therewith.